Fiery Destiny
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: The Overlord has been defeated. Kai, Nya & Flame enter the world of Pokémon. Along the way, they meet trainers, Gym Leaders, Elite 4 members, and of course, villains. Not Team Magma or Team Flare, but the villainous team does have a name: Team Chaos. AU. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Ages:**

**Ash Ketchum-18**

**Gary Oak-18**

**Bianca Bell-20**

**Kai Smith-16**

**Nya Smith-14**

**Paul Jinish-19**

**May Kura-17**

**Serena Reynolds-15**

**Pyro Sihat-18**

**Virgil Wayland-14**

**Professor Smith-52**

**Author's note: This is 1 of 5 crossovers that I'll be doing between Pokémon & Ninjago. I don't own either of these. With that said, here's the first chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Heated Destiny**

A boy wearing a red gi with brown hair says, "Hey Nya, we did it! What are you staring at?" A girl wearing a red tank top that has black hair, known as Nya & her alias Samurai X says, "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm happy." An old man walking with a stick says, "That's not the Nya I'm familiar with. Kai, you can go home." Kai says, "We'll keep in touch, Sensei Wu. Hey, Cole, can we borrow the Ultra Dragon?" A boy in a black gi with black hair to match says, "Yeah, knock your socks off. You cool with that Rocky?" The 4-headed dragon blows smoke. Kai says, "Come on, Flame. Fly us home," boarding the Fire dragon. Nya says, "Kai, is that your doing?" Kai looks ahead & says, "No. It's creeping me out though, let's take a look." They descend to Four Weapons, a weapons shop & their home. Kai says, "It feels so good to be home. Hey, Flame, I've got your favorite," picking up a bag. Nya sees a note. Nya reads the note & says, "B.L. Smith?" Kai feeds his elemental dragon & says, "I don't know what the 'B' stands for, but the 'L' is short for Lava. If only Dad were still alive." Nya says, "I'll feed Flame, I think you should read this," handing her brother the note. Kai reads aloud, "Nya & Kai, yes Kai, I know you're older, but ladies first. If you're reading this right now, then that means your time-travel was a success. Also, if you happen to be reading this & the sky looks like it's on fire, then that means you & Nya must go to another world. I'm not the first person you'll see, but you'll see me. I love you both. Best of luck, B.L. Smith." Kai holds the note & says, "Is this happening?" Nya says, "Grab your weapons. Dad could be in danger." Kai reads the bottom of the note, "P.S. Keep an eye on Nya, get on Flame first, & be careful through the portal." They get on & Kai throws on his hood/mask, before placing the note inside his gi. Flame blows through the portal & they don't let go.

* * *

There's a thud & a somber female voice says, "Blaze, they're here in 1 piece." A deep voice says, "I can see that. Would you mind bringing my kids into your tent?" An auburn-haired boy wearing black pants & an orange T-shirt says, "Sure, Professor Smith. Hey, Ash, get the girl." A boy wearing blue jeans with his partner on his shoulder says, "Sure, thing Gary." Professor Smith says, "You're all being such nice helpers. Ash, Paul, take it easy with my daughter." A purple-haired young man says, "No sweat, Professor. So, do you mind telling us," instantly Kai says, "WHERE ARE WE? I could've sworn _my _name was Ash." Professor Smith says, "Ah, so you're awake. Let Flame out, Kai." Kai raises a brow & says, "Let him out of what?" Professor Smith says, "It seems I've got some explaining to do. Yes, Kai, for the first two months of your life, we called you Ash, due to the darkness of your hair." Kai sits up & says, "But what do I let Flame out of Dad?" As if it's obvious, a blonde-haired girl wearing a white dress, an orange vest & a beret says, "Out of the Poké Ball!" Professor Smith says, "Kai, you grabbed the note, didn't you?" Kai says, "Yeah," wondering what his father means. At this the Professor smiles & says, "It became a Poké Ball." Kai pulls into his gi & sees a small sphere that has a red top, a white bottom & a white button in the center. He grabs it & says, "Okay, now what?" Ash says, "Press the white button to enlarge it, Kai." Kai says, "Okay," pressing the button. Kai throws it & says, "Flame, come on out!" The shape emerges & Kai says, "Where are the other 3 heads?" Bianca says, "There's a Pokémon with 4 heads? That's more than a Hydreigon!" Kai says, "Dad, who are these people?" The Professor says, "They're trainers. You'll meet a few more later today." Nya says, "Dad, where are we? Whoa, what's with Flame?" Paul says, "Flame is quite the Dragonite you've got there. Dragonite are rare as is. However," Gary says, "A _shiny _Dragonite is even rarer!" Professor Smith is smiling & says, "Pyro, Serena, May, Blaine, Flannery, Chili, Flint & Malva should be coming. In the meantime, I can explain. However, introductions are needed now." Bianca trills, "Hiya, I'm Bianca Bell. I'm from Nuvema Town," approaching Flame, whom Kai is standing in front of. He says, "Flame, you're just still amazing," stroking his partner. Flame is red, has blue eyes, & a light brown belly. The inside of his wings are a light blue. Kai turns & says, "Sorry, it's just so amazing. Her beauty," Nya says, "Whoa, there hothead! I thought Flame was a guy!" The Professor says, "We can get to Dragonite—er, Flame's gender in a little while." Gary says, "What's up? I'm Gary Oak from Pallet Town." Paul says, "Yo. Paul Jinish from Veilstone City." Ash says, "I'm Ash Ketchum. Like Gary, I'm also from Pallet Town." "Pika, Pikachu," Ash's partner introducing himself. Just then, 2 girls & 2 boys show up. A girl with honey-colored hair says, "This should be the place." A brunette says, "Yeah, I hope so. I'm surprised. Ash, Pikachu, it's been a while. Oh, hi. I'm May Kura; I'm from Petalburg City." Pyro says, "Yo, Ash. Still got that Thunder Stone?" Ash scratches his head & says, "Pyro?" Pyro says, "Ding! We've got a winner! The name's Pyro Sihat & I'm from Stone Town." Serena is still in awe at Ash & Ash says, "Ser," Serena snaps back out of whatever trance she was in & says, "Oh, hey. I'm Serena Reynolds from Vaniville Town!" Paul says, "So, your names, again?" Kai says, "Kai Smith. IF ANY OF YOU," Nya says, "I can take care of myself, Kai. I'm Nya. Whether this young man is truly my brother is something I'm currently unaware of." Professor Smith slowly stands up & says, "Now, Nya. You & Kai are brother & sister. You can't blame him for being protective." Nya says, "Dad, I think you mean _embarrassing_," blushing. At this, the Professor beams & says, "Ash, do you mind if Nya holds Pikachu? I think she misses Sparky right about now." Pyro says, "Funny, I've got a brother named Sparky. Actually, all of our names are nicknames. Mikey is short for Michael, Sparky's real name is Seth, Rainer's real name is Roger & my real name is Patrick. I prefer you calling me Pyro, though." The professor says, "So, Ash, I'll ask again. Can Nya hold Pikachu?" Nya's face turns beet red as her father says, "Nya had a plush dragon named Sparky & she held him quite often." Nya says, "Dad!" hiding her face. Kai says, "And you said _I _was embarrassing." Ash says, "_I _don't mind letting Pikachu be held. Pikachu's the one you'd have to ask." Pikachu jumps off of Ash's shoulder & starts sniffing Nya. Nya says, "Does that means he or she likes me?" Virgil cuts in & says, "He. Ash's Pikachu is in fact, male. The name's Virgil Wayland." Paul says, "Professor Smith, is your first name _really _Blaze?" He says, "It is. However, my curiosity has been piqued. Ash, Gary, Pyro, if all of you came from Kanto, then where's Blaine? May, if you came from Hoenn, then where's Flannery? Paul, if you came from Sinnoh, then where's Flint? Bianca, Virgil, if you came from Unova, then where's Chili? Lastly, Serena, if you came from Kalos, then where are Cody & Malva?" Gary says, "I've been researching in Sinnoh, but, Pallet is my hometown." The professor sighs & says, "Right now, we're on an island in the region of Fiore. I'll explain how things work. Kai, Nya, & I are from a different world. In our home world, my wife & I are deceased, which is why Kai's very protective. Like all of you, Kai & Nya have been associated with the element of Fire in some way, shape or form." He begins to explain the Overlord & Ninjago City. Nya says, "Kai, _when _did you time travel?" Kai says, "Shortly after the ex-lord Garmadon released the Grundle, Lloyd got older. According to the prophecy, Lloyd is the Green Ninja, but he's still younger than Cole, Zane, Jay & I. We're 16 & he's 15. Anyway," & explains how he time-travelled. As Kai is explaining about unlocking their potentials, Nya cuts in. Nya says, "One thing I don't get is how Garmadon & Wu are brothers. They don't share the same last name," petting Pikachu. Professor Smith says, "I can clear that up. Like Sensei Wu said, he & I were close friends. They've got their preferences. Garmadon's full name is Marmaduke Wellington Garmadon & Wu's is Tommy Wu Garmadon." Kai & Nya stare at each other, but nonetheless, Kai continues his explanation; allowing Nya to explain her alter ego. Nya hands Pikachu back to Ash & says, "So Dad, how are we going to figure out Flame's gender?" The professor says, "Does anyone have a Pokémon that knows Attract?" Ash quickly grabs a ball off of his belt & says, "I do!" He enlarges it & says, "Snivy, I choose you!" Gary, May, Serena, & Paul pull out their Pokédexes, but all of them say, "No data." Ash takes off his pack & grabs his Unova Pokédex, pointing it at Snivy. The Unova Dex says, "Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, & collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail." Ash puts it back & says, "Snivy, use Attract on Dragonite!" The Unova Grass starter complies & Kai says, "Flame, go for Ember!" Dragonite does so, hitting Snivy where it counts. After being healed, Ash recalls Snivy & says, "That's your answer. Snivy & my Unfezant are female. Along with other moves, Attract only works in 2 ways: if the target is the opposite gender or if the target is genderless. Attract, along with some of the other moves I mentioned causes infatuation." Gary says, "Who are you & what have you done with Ash?" Ash snickers & says, "I realized it after Iris & Cilan left." Nya says, "So?" Kai says, "I'm guessing that if Flame was able to use Ember, Attract failed, thus making Flame a girl." The professor says, "Right you are, Kai. Back home you were feeding Flame spicy foods, correct?" Nya says, "Is that bad?" Paul says, "Only if Dragonite doesn't like it. I'm sure I'm speaking for all of us when I say this: _how _did you catch Dragonite?" Professor Smith says, "Like I said, they're from another world. My memory isn't what it used to be, but, each of the elemental dragons were guarding a weapon that Kai brought up." Kai says, "I just saved Nya by grabbing the blade. However, something in the volcano was bubbling." Nya says, "Kai wanted to catch Garmadon, but I told him we had bigger problems. I hid behind his back & out came a long dragon that of course, breathed fire." Kai goes into the other elemental dragons & how they merged. Kai says, "Once Flame realized we were the good guys, he turned out to be a softie." It gets later in the day & the other trainers haven't showed up. The professor shows them around his lab & says, "We'll talk more tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's note: Scene! So, that was the first chapter of my first crossover. I don't have any pairings in my mind, except for the pair of Virgil & Bianca, which I saw in "Family Matters", by nyislandersgirl. Please review! Also, I haven't forgotten about "His Distance" or "Why Should I?" I'm working on chapter 9 in the former. In the latter, 1 shout-out spot remains. By the way, I went on the Ninjago homepage & found out those things about Kai & Nya. As for their surname, that was on the Wikipedia page. The same goes for Wu & Garmadon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Heated Revelations!

Ages:

Cody Sycamore-18

Daisy Oak-22

Egan Moore-14

Jimmy Gold-18

Flannery Moore-22

Tabitha Moore-25

Courtney Kagari-19

Blaise Hokage-15

Chili Nostriat-23

Lucas Rowan-20

Flint Baku-26

Malva Pachira-26

**Author's Note: So, the long-awaited chapter 2 is here. I chose the title for a reason. If you're reading HD, then you know that Cody Sycamore is my OC & the only character I own. They only mentioned Kai & Nya's father briefly, but, I decided to name him. I'm fully aware that Courtney appears in the games & that Blaise only appears in the manga, but it's called "AU" for a reason. With that being said, I don't own Pokémon or Ninjago.**

**Chapter 2: Heated Revelations!**

(Kai's P.O.V.)

"So, it's Tuesday already. Huh, looks like I'm up before everyone else. The world of Pokémon. It's different than Ninjago City, for sure. I'm glad to see Dad again. I know mom's voice when I hear it. Paul seemed to be really happy when he found out dad's first name. I think that the Oak kid said something about it being an ability." I get out of my bed & I'm not the only one who's awake. I resist the urge & say, "Hey, Ash?" Ash says, "On guard! Huh? Oh, it's only you, Kai. Man, you startled me." Yep, I've got it. Ash says, "Why are you up this early?" I say, "I was going to ask you the same question." Ash says, "Your dad appointed shifts for lookout. Not just of Team Chaos, but of the other trainers." I say, "I see. So, Ash, what are your parents like?" That question seemed to make him tense. He sat on the shore & I did the same.

* * *

(Ash's P.O.V.)

I can't believe he asked that. I say, "My mom's great. She kinda raised me by herself after my dad left to go on his journey. I don't know much about my dad. At least you know for a fact yours is alive. Well, here, anyway." Kai pulled me aside when it came to his mom. I say, "So, what about your mom?" Kai looks up. He says, "Nya means the world to me. See, my father only told me that my mom was sick when Nya was born. She died when I was 4. In our world, dad died on what you tell me as a happy day for trainers."

Taking a second to remember what I said, I think, "I felt bad, because I told him what happens when someone turns 10. Charmander wasn't my first choice. When I got to Johto, I wouldn't have minded a Cyndaquil. Then, when I met Harrison, Blaziken was so interesting. When May's Combusken _finally _evolved, I thought, "Another chance against Blaziken!" I kinda wanted a Treecko, though. When I got to Sinnoh, I really wanted a Piplup. After seeing Trip get Snivy, I had no idea who I wanted. I wasn't considering Oshawott, despite his cuteness. I don't remember Kalos's Fire starter. I wonder if Kai's trying to ask me something." I say, "You were saying?" Kai says, "I wanted to ask you about each regional starter. You said you've been to different regions & that Pikachu isn't traditional." I say, "That's what I was thinking about. Do you mean like, all 18 starters?"

(Kai's P.O.V.)

I say, "Eighteen fire types?" Ash says, "No. Each region gets a different starter from the type of Fire, Water, or Grass. It's different for each region, though. See, Infernape didn't originally belong to me," elaborating on what he told me yesterday.

* * *

(Later in the day, Nya's P.O.V.)

I say, "See, the Serpentine were ancient & the Skeletons, well, that I don't know. Samukai was the general, but then he got vaporized, leaving Frakjaw to take over. The Serpentine, like the Skeletons were divided into 4 elements: Fire, Ice, Lightning & Earth, despite there being only 5 tribes," explaining the villains a little further. Kai says, "The 5 tribes were the Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, Anacondrai, Constrictai, & the Venomari." Gary says, "So, who had which type?" turning from his post. I say, "Let's see. The Fangpyre were the Fire-types, the Hypnobrai were the Ice-types, the Venomari were the Lightning-types, & the Constrictai were the Earth-types." May says, "What about the Anacondrai?" I look at Kai & Dad. Dad says, "No one knows."

Pyro says, "So, the Lightning & Earth types are what?" I say, "What do you mean?" He says, "Equivalents." I say, "Lightning, I guess, is equal to your Electric-types." Kai says, "Ash, you said that the Viridian Gym Leader gives out the Earth badge." Ash & Gary both tense up. Gary says, "Ground & Rock. The gym leader needs to be locked up." Just then, a group of people show up & Dad seems to know them all. He says, "Flannery, Egan, Jimmy, Tabitha, Blaise, Courtney, Chili, Flint, Malva, Cody, & Lucas." Wait. Tabitha is a _guy_?

* * *

(Gary's P.O.V.)

I say, "Team Magma & Team Flare. Come to turn yourselves in?" specifically addressing the Hoenn & Kalos villains. Chili says, "Explanations are needed, as are introductions. Who's first?" A kid wearing a sweatshirt along with shorts says, "I'm Jimmy Gold, from the town of New Bark, Johto. This hothead is my friend Egan," indicating a kid wearing a black T-shirt & cargo shorts. Egan elbows Jimmy & says, "Egan Moore. Allegedly, Mahogany Town," glaring at a girl next to him. The girl says, "Egan, I said that we'd talk a little later, especially regarding that giant Magcargo of yours. The name's Flannery, that's Tabitha, Blaise & Courtney. They're ex-members of Team Magma." Tabitha says, "Thanks for the reminder, sis." Courtney says, "Yeah. Thanks. I'm Courtney," I say, "Where's my sister?" I wouldn't hit a girl, but I have exceptions. Ash & Paul are holding me back & Blaise says, "In Kanto, with your grandpa. I don't care where I end up." Tabitha says, "Blaise, don't be so hard on yourself. I don't know what made Dad who he is. I don't want to see you in an orphanage, though." Flannery says, "Ash, May, you remember my grandpa, don't you?" They nod & Courtney says, "Do you know Blaine?" I say, "I've heard of him." Paul says, "Gary, don't waste your energy. The Cinnabar Gym Leader, correct?" Blaise nods. My focus shifts to Lucas & I say, "Hey, Lucas." Lucas says, "Lucas Rowan. Grandson of the one & only Prof. Rowan. This," but is cut off by Flint saying, "I can speak for myself. The name's Flint Baku." Ash says, "Cody?" I blink & say, "Long time, no see." Cody says, "The same. I'm Cody Sycamore." Chili says, "The name's Chili. One of the 3 Striaton City Gym Leaders." A girl who has pink hair & sunglasses says, "Malva is my name. I presume, we've been called for a reason." Kai says, "You have."

* * *

(Paul's P.O.V.)

Meeting Flint is just amazing. He's the reason I wanted a Chimchar. I don't know who this Blaise is, though. Bianca seems to be on somewhat familiar terms with Chili. I say, "So, how do you know Blaine?" Blaise says, "Grandpa. I was sent to Hoenn at a young age, to find my parents. I found them dead & vowed vengeance. That's when I met Tabitha." Tabitha says, "I took Blaise under my wing. Once Courtney made him his lighter, he was able to find the person responsible." Malva says, "I could never understand my father. Nor, do I really want to. Blaine had to close the Cinnabar gym & went in the Seafoam Islands. The big one, is where the gym is, & where Blaise is to take over." To see him cry, was just, unreal. Tabitha says, "Our father, Egan, left our mom with you." Flannery says, "Mom was born in Mahogany Town & Dad in Mossdeep. Dad saw potential in Tabitha & I; he left to Lavaridge, where Tabitha & I were born. When grandpa got wind of it, he separated us further. Come on, did you really catch a giant Magcargo?" Egan pulls a Heavy Ball out & tosses it. I say, "Giant is an understatement. Yo, Kai, gonna show Flame again?" Kai says, "Tell me what having a Chimchar was like," referring to Ash's Infernape. I say, "Ash, Dawn, & Brock think I released Chimchar _just _because he was powerless & wouldn't activate Blaze. Aside Reggie, there's only one person who knows the truth," pointing to a certain Sinnoh native.

* * *

(Lucas's P.O.V.)

All eyes were on me. It's true; I'm the only one who knows. In this group, anyway. I say, "I met Chimchar when Paul brought him to the lab. It was a rainy night & I was given the task of monitoring the starters. I don't know why, overall, that upon a trainer's 10th birthday, a Chimchar & a Piplup _**always **_manage to get into some sort of fight. Anyway, I was watching them & one particular Chimchar was looking outside the window. The Chimchar next to me kept trying to get my attention. She wasn't able to get my attention, so," Flint says, "Whoa, slow down. She?" I say, "A Jynx tried to use Charm. Do the math," allowing everyone to process it. Nya says, "Jynx?" I say, "Jynx is the evolved form of Smoochum. Both of those are an all-female species." Kai says, "So that's how Ash knew about attraction." The Pallet trainer says, "It took me a while, but I got it. Go on, Lucas," staring at Serena for a reason Arceus knows. I say, "Anyway, she tapped the ball on my belt. I was monitoring Turtwig & Piplup. At the time, my Infernape was only a Monferno, who had just recently learned Mach Punch. Monferno succeeded, & that's when I saw 3 Zangoose going insane. I could see a small flame, moving. I thought, 'Chimchar? Without a trainer?' After Chimchar activated Blaze, I knew what to do. I managed to get Yuzo up so he could see if Chimchar had a trainer. I waited outside, & once I saw Paul, I shouted. Now, Paul's a fast runner as is; however, when he was bringing Chimchar, he was moving faster than a Pichu who just learned Volt Tackle. When he caught his breath, I said, 'So, who does Chimchar belong to?' Paul raised a brow & said, 'I thought a Chimchar could've escaped from the lab.' Yuzo said that it's very rare that we get an extra, but it didn't belong to anyone." Cody says, "So, how do you know that Paul was telling the truth?" I say, "Eye contact. Signs someone is lying is if they don't make direct eye contact. Paul's eyes were locked into mine. For the record, that Pichu happens to be under the ownership of my friend Ayumi & is now a Pikachu. So, Fiore is only temporary HQ, right, Prof. Smith?" He says, "Correct. Cody, let's see if Ash & Gary were exaggerating," handing the Kalos native a laptop. Cody stares at it & says, "Piece of cake." He grabs his pack, which is similar to Paul's, except it's orange. He pulls out a few wires, a headset & a pair of sunglasses. He plugs in the stuff & I just watch in sheer amazement at his speed. He begins typing with lightning speed & accuracy, something that Kai & Nya take note of.

Kai says, "Nya, when we get back," she says, "Yeah. We'll tell them & say that Zane has met his match." I say, "Zane? The ice ninja?" remembering Prof. Smith's brief description. Kai says, "Yeah. Better known as the nindroid. The term was first coined by Nya's boyfriend, Jay." Nya swiftly elbows Kai in the ribs, blushing slightly. I say, "Romance is a mystery to some & a game to others. Every rose has its thorn," noticing Nya's blush, as well as Serena's. As Cody is working, Flint begins to talk with Malva, Pyro & Virgil show their Flareon, May & Serena happen to be whispering & looking at Ash & Cody. I think, "If only Dawn was older. Being single isn't all it's cracked up to be. Then again, Brendan, Gary & Alyssa are still single. I don't know, though." Cody is printing all these stats & papers. A Pichu that just learned Volt Tackle goes 25 mi/s. That may seem like a low number, but, Volt Tackle is an egg move. If learned right away, it's** fast**.

* * *

**Lucas: So, I get a chapter to myself in HD, right?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Yes, Lucas. Anything you'd like to add?**

**Lucas: Read, review & vote in the polls!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fiery Explanations

**Nya: So, 32 views on this story. I hope the author doesn't do a crossover pair. Jay & I are a couple.**

**Kai: Same goes for me. Seems the author has to add a few things.**

**Author's Note: This chapter will serve as an explanation chapter & questions can be asked or answered. I don't own Ninjago or ****Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: My explanations & revelations**

I was inspired to write crossovers between Ninjago & Pokémon after reading "NINJAGO: The Elemental Keldeo" by Shaymix1234. I'm rereading "Secret Guardians" by ThraeNavnik.

If you haven't watched the Lego Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu TV series, then I recommend that you do so to understand the characters that are or aren't featured in each crossover. It'd be too hard to pair Kai & Nya with the others. However, shipping is involved in this story.

Named ships:

EliteFireShipping: Flint & Malva.

That's about all I have.

Oh, yeah, other characters; I'll go in the order that I listed them in.

* * *

Ash Ketchum is in this because of his teams; Ash hasn't gone to Kalos, yet, so this is interesting in its own right. Ash's current team is Pikachu, Charizard, Infernape, Pignite, Quilava, & Torkoal. He is currently in his Unova attire.

Gary is in this because he has a Magmar & an Arcanine, but as some of you may or may not remember, Professor Oak said that Gary has caught over 200 Pokémon. Gary's current team: Magmar, Arcanine, Electivire, Umbreon & Blastoise. Gary is in the attire he was last seen in. Since Gary is based off of the games character, Blue, this is my reference: Blue's outfit from FireRed & LeafGreen.

Bianca, an important NPC in generation 5. She's one of my favorite characters to write, plus she has an Emboar. Bianca's current team: Emboar, Minccino, & Escavalier.

Paul. I love writing him. Yeah, I know he released Chimchar. Doesn't mean he doesn't have a Fire-type. His current team: Electivire, Ninjask, Aggron, Gastrodon, Drapion, & Magmortar.

May, if I had generation 3, my choice for a character. Her current team: Blaziken.

Serena, one of Ash's current traveling companions. Her current team: Delphox & Pancham.

Pyro, one of the "Eevee brothers". I rearranged the letters in his Japanese name; the same can be said for his brother. His current team: Flareon, Arcanine, & Ninetales.

Virgil. His current team: Eevee (unevolved), Umbreon (his starter), & Flareon.

Professor Blaze Lava Smith. Kai & Nya's father. Alive in the Pokémon world, deceased in Ninjago. He only gets a brief mention in the series of Ninjago. Here, he is a professor that studies abilities for Fire-types. Smith is the given surname of Kai & Nya. I chose Blaze because Paul is interested (DP series) by the ability, Blaze. Lava comes from Lava Plume.

Kai & Nya Smith. Okay, google "Lego Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu" & you get results. One result is the actual website for the show. Another result is the Wikipedia page. The Wikipedia page has spoilers, all of which I know. Kai's elemental dragon, Flame, was in fact found in a volcano. I decided to make Flame a Shiny Dragonite. Kai's elemental sword (not the Sword of Fire) & Nya's katana are being modified to act as Poké Balls. Kai & Nya, for now, only have Flame. They will share Flame, but will have 3 of their own Pokémon. Suggestions are appreciated.

* * *

Cody Sycamore. One of my OCs. Featured in "His Distance" & "Leading Viridian, Rocket Style?" Cody looks like his father. Current team: Delphox, Blaziken & Charizard.

Daisy Oak. In the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, she's known as May, but in the games & other manga, she's known as Daisy. Gary's sister. In the Adventures, she's a former coordinator. Here, she's Kanto's first top Coordinator (second is Solidad). Current team: Chansey & Clefairy.

Egan Moore. Character of the day, a personal favorite. I decided to make his past a little mysterious, but that it involves Team Magma. Egan's current team: Flareon & a giant Magcargo.

Jimmy Gold. Okay, male player character in generation 2; known as Jimmy in "The Legend of Thunder", also has Ethan in a counterpart; they're the same person. Jimmy's current team: Typhlosion, Beedrill, & Donphan.

Flannery Moore. One of my favorite gym leaders. She's not a part of the poll, because in the anime, & I quote, "I've been the gym leader for 3 whole days!" Current team: Mag (her Magcargo), Meg (her Slugma; evolution debatable) & Torkoal.

Tabitha Moore. Yes, I know, twisted. All in all, he & the other ex-Magma members that didn't join Team Chaos, just want things to be right. To be clear: Tabitha is Maxie's eldest child, followed by Flannery & lastly is Egan. Current team: Mightyena & Golbat.

Courtney Kagari. I decided to use her Japanese name as her last name. Courtney is an ex-member of Team Magma & is going back to coordinating. Current team: Ninetales & Swellow.

Blaise Hokage. I decided to use his Japanese name as his last name. Blaise is an ex-member of Team Magma & is awaiting word from the Indigo League. Blaise's late grandfather is Blaine. Blaise is in Blaine's will to inherit the Cinnabar Gym. Yes, I know that the gym burnt down & Team Rocket messed up the volcano. Generations 2 & 4: Seafoam Islands. Blaise's current team: two Slugma, Swellow, & Armaldo.

Chili Nostriat. I decided to rearrange the letters in "Striaton". Chili is one of the Striaton City Gym Leaders. Current team: Pansear.

Lucas Rowan. Featured in "His Distance" & is set to appear in "They've Gone Too Far". He is Sinnoh's third Top Coordinator (first is Johanna, second is Fantina). Current team: Infernape & Magmortar.

Flint Baku. I took Buck's Japanese name & made it Flint's. Flint is Sinnoh's Fire-type specialist. Flint's current team: Houndoom, Flareon, Rapidash, Infernape, & Magmortar. This is his team from Platinum.

Malva Pachira. I decided to use her Japanese name. Lysandre's daughter, former Team Flare executive. Duchess at the Battle Chateau & Kalos's Fire-type specialist Current team: Pyroar, Torkoal, Chandelure & Talonflame. This is her team for the Pokémon League in X & Y.

So, that's about it; for the good guys. Team Chaos is headed by Lysandre & Maxie. Team Chaos members: Jessie, Cassidy, James, Ritchie, Trip, Morrison, Ursula, Diane, & Butler.

* * *

Additions to the good guys:

Harrison Viont. I just made up his last name. Current team: Houndoom & Blaziken.

Trevor Ozark. Okay, I was thinking on this one & I know that the Ozarks had something to do with the state of Arkansas. Current team: Charmander.

Butch Barrow. Yes, I decided to make him a good guy. His role will vary in the crossovers, as will the other Team Rocket members. Current team: Mightyena & Shuckle.

I hope that explained some things & I think I'll be doing a few more filler chapters, to explain how the aforementioned villains rose up in the ranks. Until next time, read, review, & vote in my polls.


End file.
